More Than A Dare
by LeAlexisCriss
Summary: Backstory/Prequel to the Wevid relationship on my other fic, AVWS A Very Warbler Summer. Wes has had a crush on David ever sine they were kids. Wes accidentally slips it to David, who doesn't know exactly WHAT to say or dol. What will happen when they are all participating in Truth or Dare and David is dared to kiss Wes? Does he decline? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How Wevid came to be! I always wanted to put in the story but it's too far back. So I've decided I will show how Niff and Klaine came to be also in other one-shots. At this time, Niff and Klaine WERE together. :)**

Prequel: Wevid Style to "A Very Warbler Summer."

"David!" Wes opened the door to David's house, wearing only a muscle shirt, holding five different shades of blue button-up shirts in his hands. "Wes? Is that you?" David's mom, Angela, who had become like a second mom to him, called from the kitchen excitedly. David and Wes lived right next door to each other, easily becoming friends on the first day David had moved into Wes' neighborhood at the age of 7.

His mom, coming out of the divorce, tried to get as far as possible from her family, moving to Clearbrook Neighborhood in Westerville, Ohio. While unpacking, her new neighbors, Wes mom, Mrs. Montgomery walked over to her, introducing herself, leaving Wes to play with David. They got along easily, their parents becoming quick friends with each other, and later welcoming Tony, her new husband. Their parents finally gave up on locking their doors, unless it was night, which Wes and David had worked around, Tony and Wes' dad building a gate between their fences.

Wes has a crush on David ever since they were 13, which he constantly tries to hide, but he is now in a current relationship with Brianna, a fairly skinny girl with pale skin and short brown hair. He didn't really want to give away his crush on David away, trying to pick someone as far away from the looks of him as possible. He himself knew that he was pansexual, but David, as far as he knew was straight. He never pushed it; he loved being with David, and he was happy enough being friends with him, he didn't want to ruin their friendship with his selfishness.

David stood in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror; foggy from the hot shower he'd taken. He pulled on his grey jeans walking over to his closet, drops of water sliding down the sienna brown skin of his bare back and chest. Tonight was the night of the party. It was Wes' birthday; all the warblers and dates (if they had any) were coming. He knew Wes was going to look good- wait. He was NOT gay; he was not in love with his best friend. He just wasn't. He nodded at the thought, content. Ignoring the irritating part of his heart that said that indeed, he was in love with his best friend.

Besides, Layla was whom he should be looking forward to. He was taking Layla, his girlfriend of 3 months. She was Asian, but she resembled Pocahontas; her skin was a stunning shade of tan, her hair long and fine braided into a fishtail braid, she stood remotely 3 inches below David at 5"8.

Kurt and Blaine have endlessly teased him on how alike Wes and Layla were, questioning on his sexuality. David simply always responded with, "They don't look that much alike! So drop it!" It wasn't the only time they'd tried to set them up, they'd also tried pushing Wes into David, so that David would catch him smoothly, becoming Wes' knight in shining armor, but only ended in David falling to the ground and breaking his wrist.

Layla WAS a really nice girl, and David liked her, a lot, but he just didn't **feel** the way he thought he was suppose to. When his mom had a divorce with his dad, and found a husband, Tony. Tony was obviously mother's soul mate, they didn't agree on everything, but they quickly worked out a solution and despite their age, were actively engaged in their relationship, taking quite a few trips (both of them having the money), of course including Wes and David, sometimes Nick and Jeff tagging along. Tony was nice to him too, he couldn't be his Dad, but he was definitely one of David's top father figures, hanging out with him, fishing and even barbecuing. He was just an all-around good guy.

He'd asked her, hesitantly, how do you know when you are in love with someone. She smiled knowingly, Angela knew she was a little unobservant, but she was not oblivious like David. She'd seen the loving gazes that Wes and David gave each other that the other always misses. Wes' parents had continuously joked with her that their sons might as well be gay for each other, which they had all laughed at, before seriously admitting that she thought they were. Which Wes' parents simply smiled at, nodding and saying that they did, as well.

"You know you are in love when every time you start thinking about them, butterflies flow into your stomach, you can't stop touching them, you always want to be around them. Dave, you will know, if you just look inside yourself. Trust me." David nodded, smiling. He still didn't know what to make of it, but he would think about it.

After about 15 minutes, he couldn't take anymore lying. Just like Tony always said, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." So, he wasn't denying it anymore, gay or not. He was in love with Wesley Xavier Montgomery.

Wes POV

I walked into David's room quietly, his door was always cracked open, and so I'd thought I would mess with him, maybe scare him. But ironically, what I saw scared me.

David had no shirt on, his glorious muscles rippling on his beautiful skin. He was just so gorgeous and manly that it was utterly ridiculous. I just wanted to reach out and touch the beautiful boy in front of me.

Now I was really making a fool of myself. I'm standing in my crushes room, watching his bare back as he sifts through his button downs on the top rack of his closet. How do I approach him? "Hey David, I'm not doing anything, just watching your back muscles like a creeper because I like you and your sexy?" Wes thought. Oh please!

Then, the worst thing that could of happened, happened. David turned back, his eyes wide, "What?" The only thought in my mind as I ran down the stairs, grabbing my shirt, tears shining in my eyes, was that I had to get out, and FAST. Worst Birthday Ever.

David's POV

I watched speechlessly as Wes ran out. Did he just call me SEXY, and say that he liked me, while he apparently, watched my back muscles? What am I waiting for? I need to make my move. If there's one thing I want more than anything, is him. Knowing Wes, he's probably really angry with himself. I need to make a plan, and a really good one. And tonight is the night; I need to look "really good". I smiled to myself as I threw on my shirt, and put my keys in my pocket.

-break-

I walked into the party, Layla trying to keep up behind me as I raced to find Wes. Oh Shit! What about OUR girlfriends? I can't do this here! I have to dump Layla! I can't do this, it's too much, but Wes, Wes is worth the trouble.

The party was coming to a close, David was miserable, Wes was tipsy, and it was really late into the night. At around 2am,the only people that were left, were Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Brianna, Layla and David. "Truth or Dare." Brianna stated, as she pulled out her phone, turning on her Truth or Dare app. A chorus of Yeahs, filled the room as they filed into a circle. Wes on David's left, Brianna on Wes' left.

After about 15 minutes later, David had to remove one article of clothing, Wes secretly hoping he wouldn't freak again, or even worse, David would be scared to, but who could blame him after Wes had been checking him out like a creep. David took of his tie, grinning mischievously at Brianna, who had seemed like she wanted him to take off his shirt a little bit too much. Layla had to kiss Blaine, which she did, with a quick peck to his lips, to Kurt's relief.

This time it landed on David again, "Kiss the person to your._..left..._" Brianna said slightly amused, she had always questioned how much the two time they had spent together, they might as well be dating. They were like an old married couple anyways. Wes began to blush as he looked expectantly at David, who nodded back. "To hell with this." David sighed, ignoring everyone staring at him as he leaned in, his lips meeting with Wes'.

**_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews let me know if you guys want me to continue this story or A Very Warbler Summer. Also more deets on the Wevid kiss( makeout), BUT you may not get it if no one reviews! So...REVIEW._**

**_I will try to keep updating but I need ONE story to focus on. Comment on one of my stories which one you want me to continue writing or PM me and talk to me about it. Thanks My Lovely Dolphins and Sharks! :3 ( I'm not gay but I would totally be a dolphin.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for my one review I was happier than a happy campaa. NOW ON TODAYS EPISODE: Wes and David kiss/makeout, how does everyone respond? What will become of Wevid :O Last Chapter of my Two-shot homes! Also a little smut at the end, s

- Alexis

Wes lips tingled with excitement as he eagerly pushed back into David's kiss. His brain became muddled and fuzzy. Wes' arms slipped around David's neck, pulling him deeper in to the kiss, as David wrapped his arms around Wes waist. Wes pushed David roughly to the floor, David hitting his head hard on the brown carpet below them, snapping them both back into reality.

Kurt and Blaine stared at them; Kurt perched in his lap, both hiding smirks.

Brianna grabbed Layla's hand, smiling, "We knew." They answered at the worried looks Wes and David gave each other. "You guys are les-lesbi-LESBIANS?" Blaine said, shocked. Kurt hit him on the shoulder, scowling slightly. "What he meant to say was, 'YOU GUYS ARE LESBIANS?'" David yelled confusingly.

Layla laughed lightly, "You guys are so obliviousss. I mean when we went on double dates, you guys would sit on side, and we would sit on the other. We thought you guys were going out and we were just your beards."

Wes raised an eyebrow," So your not mad?" The girls shook their heads. "Well um, no offense, but I don't think we need beards, we go to Dalton. But we'd love to double date with you sometime."

Brianna looked over at Layla for approval, who simply nodded giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

_SCENE CHANNGEEEEEEE_

"WESSSS!" David pouted as he looked at the empty spot in his bed next to him.

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!" Wes calmed from downstairs, as he sat in the kitchen with David's mom, talking about the cooking show. "You were both made for each other Wesley." She said, smiling. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "So are you and Tony, Mrs. Thompson."

She nodded at him, looking behind him, watching as David silently made his way down the stairs, putting a finger in front of his lips. She stood up, waiting until Wes looked at the TV again, and winked at David. She walked back to her bedroom to wake her husband up.

David walked up behind Wes, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his neck lightly. Wes shrieked nearly jumping in his seat. "Relax, babe," David chuckled as he sucked lightly between Wes' neck and shoulder, hitting his hot spot, making Wes moan heavily into David's ear.

"Oh to hell with this," Wes said mocking David's deep voice, remembering what David had said before kissing Wes for the first time, about 3 months ago. Wes turned around, wrapping his legs around David's waist carrying him up the stairs, their lips attached, almost tripping every time Wes would bite his lip. He dropped Wes onto the bed, straddling his waist.

He began to move downwards, as Wes flipped them over. David gasped, as Wes "Holy _fuckkk._"

A/N: If you want BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT FANCY-SCHMANCY TWIST. =)

Follow me on tumblr btw: alexiscrissloveskoalas. tumblr . com


End file.
